


Just Not Tonight

by wesawbears



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Set after the knights defeat Morgana at the end of season four. Percival stops to check on a less than cooperative Gwaine after the fight.





	Just Not Tonight

It took well into the night to return everyone to their homes, or to accommodations if their homes had been destroyed by Morgana’s forces. Percival had seen Gaius back to his chambers first, where Merlin was seeing to him once he returned. The sun was close to rising by the time he was able to find his bed, but he didn’t find his own chambers immediately, despite his aching limbs. 

“You should be resting,” he said, leaning against the doorway once he reached his destination. 

Gwaine was, of course, not where he was meant to be, in bed, but staring out the window. At Percival’s voice, he turned and smiled. “I should say the same to you. Surely, you need twice the rest, being twice the size of the rest of us mortal men.”

Percival huffed a laugh, though he wasn’t in much of a joking mood. “I’m not the one who was half dead in a cell a few hours ago.”

“Percival- do you really underestimate me that badly? I’m hurt.” 

“I don’t underestimate you. I know what Morgana is capable of.”

Gwaine’s smile doesn’t break as he brushes off Percival’s words. “It was just some brawling. Nothing some sleep won’t take care of. I’m not some delicate flower, though I do appreciate the concern.”

He walked closer so he could take stock of the cuts and bruises that adorned Gwaine’s face, one at his temple and one by his eye. A scrape covered one cheek. He looked further down and saw a large bruise down his right side. As if to prove a point, Percival ran his hand over the bruise until Gwaine winced.

Satisfied with the reaction, he raised an eyebrow and said “I don’t think you’re delicate. I only wish you had some element of self-preservation.”

Gwaine met his gaze evenly. “Would you have had me let Gaius die?”

Percival sighed. “No. But Elyan was with you. He could have helped.”

“I had it handled.”

“And what if things had gone on another night? If she had concocted some other challenge while you were getting weaker by the day on moldy bread?”

“Lucky for me it didn’t.”

Percival ran a hand over his face, too tired for word games. “The next time then. We’re your friends, Gwaine. That’s the whole point. For none of us to have to do this alone.”

Gwained smiled, but it was a bitter, brittle thing. “Friends, are we? So I suppose you’ll be heading to Elyan’s room to check on him next?”

Percival took a deep breath and refused to rise to the bait, knowing it was what Gwaine wanted him to do. “No. I was worried about you. Specifically you. Not because you’re hurt or because I pity you. But because I care about you. Does that answer your question?”

Gwaine nodded at last and Percival sighed in relief before bending slightly to kiss his forehead. “Did someone at least look at you?”

“Merlin gave me a salve before scurrying after Arthur. Nothing I can’t handle.”

Percival nodded. “One day your lack of care about your own wellbeing is going to get you killed.”

“Then let’s hope that day comes later rather than sooner.”

Percival sighed, but nodded, knowing that this battle would not be won tonight. “Lay down and go to sleep.”

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to watch and make sure I do?”

“If I have to.”

Gwaine rolled his eyes. “If you insist. Get in.” 

How was he to resist that call?


End file.
